


Gem of the North Wind

by SGALOVER



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I thought of between binge watching.  Leonard Snart finds something new to occupy his time.  This leads him to chasing after something that could give him the ultimate edge.  It turns out that he isn't the only game in the small town of Sleepy Hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gem of the North Wind

Len wasn't often one to go outside of his comfort zone. Sure, he adapted, but he had a nitch. A certain way of doing things. This wasn't one of them, but the prospect was a bit too good to pass up. Ever since the Ghosts had appeared in Star City the criminal community had gotten...complicated. The rumors alone were enough to make any man back off. But Len had dug deeper and found things beyond his wildest dreams. Which was saying a lot for a man whose arch rival had super speed. Magic though, that was a whole other ball game. He had spent weeks collecting all the information he could find on both magical artifacts and creatures. The things he had found had made his skin crawl and his breath leave his body in wonder.

All of those months had led him here, to this town. A town that supposedly would contain something to change his life forever. Sleepy Hollow would soon deliver it's secrets, or things were going to get frosty.

He was currently hold up in a nice hotel. His books were scattered around along with plans for all the sewer lines. It hadn't taken him long to figure out, from the blue prints alone, that the rumors of tunnels under the town had truth to them. Now all he had to do was find the right spot in the labyrinth and claim his prize.

Len looked up when he heard his phone ring. He sighed, seeing Lisa's name on the caller ID. She had been calling since he left a few days ago. She was worried about what he was doing. But Len wouldn't bring her into this world unless it became absolutely necessary or until he had complete his goal. He looked back at the blue prints, trying to think of a place to start looking.

\-------------BREAK---------

Len stood under the streets of Sleepy Hollow and peered around. The tunnels were old, but not as old as he was looking for. He just had to find the right spot...there. A symbol carved into the wall. The symbol of the Masons. Len reached out and pressed it with his gloved fingers. He had fully geared up for this, unsure what he might encounter down here. The rock gave way and with a loud click the wall shifted inward. Len smirked as he pushed the door open, seeing the tunnels he was looking for. Len shut the door behind him as he entered and looked around. 

Len frowned. The floor, while covered in dust, was obviously disturbed. He bent down and picked something shiny off the ground. It was a bullet casing from a large caliber weapon. He wasn't the only one who knew about the tunnels it seemed. Len drew his Cold Gun but didn't turn it on as he made his way down the tunnels looking for clues. The only thing he found, the deeper he went, was more signs of recent life. There was also a lot of recent damage caused at different times over the last few years or so. Then, voices. Len followed it to what looked like a large grate door. He peered through, seeing a very nice library on the other side.

“All I am stating is the facts Miss. Mills.” said a cultured British accent. Len found the source as the man walked into view. His clothing was...odd. It reminded Len of his history lessons in school. He was tall, slim, and had shaggy brown hair. He was also holding a book and frowning down at it's pages, “Teaching young minds that vampires are nothing more the sparkling, misunderstood, wretches is not safe. They should know the truth so as to be better prepared for the future.”

A snort and then a female voice replied, “It's not supposed to be real Crane, that's the whole point. It's just a bunch of sappy nonsense for teenagers.”

“I still don't like it.” the man, Crane, said with a deep pouting look

“I know.” a woman walked into view. She was wearing a gun and a badge on her belt. Len stiffened, “But it's just another part of living in this time.”

“As are many other things that still allude me in their meaning.” Crane sighed and put down the book, “Though none are a decent enough distraction to sooth my nerves.”

The woman took on a serious expression, “I know how you feel. I'm just waiting for Pandora to send another monster after us and the town.”

Len took a silent step back. Clearly he wasn't the only one around who knew about magic, if they were serious about the monster thing. Given the fact that they were likely the one's using the tunnels that seemed a valid option. And they were obviously involved in something he didn't want any part of. He just wanted what he came for. He would have to be wary of these two though.

Len delved further into he tunnels and came across several dead ends. Also what appeared to be a mass grave of some kind with skeletons piled on top of each other with no real pattern. Eventually though he found his first clue. The symbol of the Norse Frost Giants, dug deep into one of the walls of a dead end. Len focused on the surrounding room, trying to find any other indication of what he should do now. Then he noticed the torch holders in the wall. The torches contained within them were strange. There were symbols carved into their gnarled wood. Len pulled out his phone and took several pictures of everything from different angels. He wasn't stupid enough o try and go at this so blindly. He would research what he had found before returning to get what he wanted.

He was almost back to his original entry point when he heard it. Footsteps, two pairs. He found an alcove to hide in and waited as the footsteps drew closer. Then they paused and someone sighed, “I just can't let it go Jenny.” said a male voice. It was much closer then Len had thought

“We don't have a choice Joe.” replied a female voice, “Abby's gonna get in really deep shit if we keep poking around. I know you want to figure out what your dad was in to. So do I. But we can't just go rushing in blindly and...” Len was confused as to why she had stopped until he heard the click of a gun being readied to fire, “Come out, I know you're there.”

Len thought for only a half second. Then he tucked his gun back into his parka and turned the corner with his hands raised by his ears, a smirk on his face. The two people before him were fit looking, stood like fighters. The young man was most likely military, but the girl was something else. Len gave a little wave at her pointed gun, “Chill kid, you don't need that.”

“Forgive me if I don't believe you.” she growled, “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“Not anyone here to cause you trouble.” Len said calmly

Her gun muzzle motioned to his partially open coat, “Show me you're clean.”

Len frowned and lowered his hands, “Don't think so.” he turned back around the corner, hearing a shot ping off the wall behind him. He really didn't have time for this bullshit. He took several more turns at a fast run, his pursuers not far behind. He just had to find a way out and then he could...BINGO! A ladder leading upward. Len quickly climbed it and practically burst out of the ground. He took no notice of his surroundings for the moment, instead shutting his exit firmly. He pulled out the Cold Gun and fired at the hatch, freezing it shut. He heard muffled gunfire and a few bangs but the ice held. Len sighed and looked around. He had emerged in the middle of the town park. Luckily there was no one else around. Len made a break for it back to his hotel. He had to figure out his clues before he was found by the resident supernatural experts.

\------------BREAK-----------

“You are certain you have never seen him before?” Crane asked as he examined the frozen exit hatch. Jenny and Joe stood off to the side while Abby was at his back

“Never.” Jenny's eyes fixed on the frozen hatch, “How did he do that?”

“A spell maybe?” Abby offered, “We know there have to be more witches in town.”

“He could be some sort of demon.” Joe offered

“I think not.” Crane corrected, “All the demons that have been sent so far have been malicious, ruthless. For you to encounter this man and for him to run would indicate he didn't want anything to do with you two. Though why he was in the tunnels is indeed a mystery.”

“Who knows what else is hidden down there.” Abby said grimly, “This guy could be looking for anything.”

“We can try to back track him.” Jenny suggested, “He must have left footprints or something down there.”

“You and Joe deal with that.” Abby said as she pulled out her phone, “I'm going to get security footage from the surrounding area. See if we can't find our intruder.”

\------------BREAK-----------

“Frozen Fire?” Len spoke aloud before checking his translations for a third time. The torches were the only part of the room that looked important enough to matter. Their runes indicated the torches could only be lit with Frozen Fire. Once that happened the Gem of the North Wind would be revealed. Len wanted the gem, but had no clue what Frozen Fire was. He picked up another book, trying to find answers.

\--------------BREAK-----------

Crane looked hard at the picture Abby had handed to him. The only security footage she had gotten was just outside of the park. The man had been running into an alley across the street. His clothing was strange for the time of year. Winter clothing, dark blue in color. The hood of the jacket wasn't up though so they got a look at his face. Or at least as much as they could see with the grainy camera footage and the goggles covering his eyes. Crane knew he had no reason to recognize the man, but there was something about him.

“I have seen this man before.” Crane said as he sat at the kitchen table of his and Abby's shared home

“He another war buddy?” Abby asked in concern

“No.” Crane furrowed his brow, “He is a much more recent addition to my memory. Though I feel we have never actually met before.”

“So you've seen him somewhere around town?” Abby prodded

“No.” Crane's eyes widened as he remembered something from his use of the internet, “You Tube.”  
“YouTube?” Abby asked in mild confusion

“That is where I have seen him.” Crane turned to face her, “In my research of current events I came across many stories about a place called Central City.”

Abby nodded, her eyes filling with recognition, “One of the only towns that's as crazy as ours.”

“This man is a criminal.” Crane pulled out his phone and brought up YouTube. He searched for the title of the video he remembered but frowned, “It's gone.”

“What's gone?” Abby looked over his shoulder

“The video, it's gone.” Crane did a few more searches, “All of them are!”

“How is that possible?” Abby asked, “What were the videos of Crane?”

“A man named Leonard Snart, though he stated he preferred to be called Captain Cold. One video was a hostage tape he made in order to draw out the Flash, the young man gifted with super speed. A few others were of him fighting.” Crane slammed his hand down on the table, making Abby jump, “Of course. Snart uses a gun that freezes things.”

“Like our hatch door.” Abby nodded in understanding, “So, we've got an out of town criminal sneaking around in our tunnels. That just can't be good.”

\------------BREAK----------

Len smirked as he disarmed the security system hooked up to the atrium. It hadn't taken him long to locate once above ground. Good thing too because his simple few resources weren't helping. This place was probably filled to the brim with helpful information.

Len slipped inside, closing the door silently behind him. He pulled up his night vision goggles and started to inspect the room. He would have turned on some lights but didn't want to draw attention to the place in the middle of the night. Len started at a random shelf, simply reading book titles. After a full hour he managed to find a few small texts. He had just put them in his bag when he heard the door unlock. He ducked under a desk.

“How can someone just vanish off the grid like that. If it weren't for the newspapers in the library archives we wouldn't even have a recent picture.” that sounded like Miss Mills

“I would not be the one to ask. Though I was led to believe that anything put on the internet stays there for all eternity. That someone could erase every trace of themselves is...unnerving.” that was Crane

“Captain Cold.” Len held in a gasp while Mills snorted, “Sounds like a comic book character.”

“Agreed.” 

Len shuffled around the desk as he heard the footsteps come his way. He had to get the hell out of here before they found him. The lights came on and Len ripped his goggles off his face before he could be blinded. He peered around the desk and smirked, they had left the door open. Staying low he crept across the room. Crane and Mills were searching a far book shelf for something. Len was almost to the door, just one last gap to break across, when Crane spoke.

“Something is missing.”

“What?”

Len peered around his spot to see Crane scanning the shelves, “A book on Norse lore, I used it last week. It's not here.”

“Are you sure you left it here?” Abby asked with mild concern

Crane gave a firm nod, “Indeed. It should still be here. I wonder.” Len ducked again as Crane bounded across the room and started to scan another shelf. Len inwardly cursed as Crane called out, “There is one missing from this shelf as well. And this one. All books on Norse mythologies.”

Len's luck was weird in the fact that Crane's actions drew Mills away from where she had been before. This gave Len the perfect opportunity to bolt silently out the door and down the hallway. As he hopped on his motorcycle and drove away he laughed. If only they knew, they would be kicking themselves.

\--------------BREAK------------

Crane looked at the list he had complied, trying to find a connection. He started when a cup of coffee was placed before him, “You been up all night Crane?” Abby asked

Crane gave a groan of appreciation as he sipped the hot black liquid, “Indeed I have Miss Mills. I do not like the idea that someone was going through our things.”

“Not so much that.” Abby corrected, “Seems to me that whoever did this knew what they were looking for.”

“Truly.” Crane agreed, “The question is what?” Crane sighed, “It seems we are being surrounded on all fronts. Pandora, Captain Cold, and now...” Crane suddenly felt like a moron and smacked his forehead, “I am so very stupid.”

Abby raised an eyebrow, “Not gonna argue, but let's hear your evidence.”

Crane only half glared at her as he answered, “A key figure in several Norse stories is the Frost Giant. A creature whose very touch could turn a man to a frostbitten husk. They were said to control the very magics and natural forces of the cold.”

“Sounds like something a guy named Captain Cold might be interested in.” Abby glared at the door, “Guess I need to update the security.”

“How did he know of this place?” Crane asked

“It's looking like he knows a lot of things he shouldn't.” Abby gripped her coffee cup a bit harder, “We really need to find this guy.”

“Why not simply inform your fellow agents of his presence in town? A criminal of his magnitude must surely be a wanted man.” Crane argued

“You'd think that.” Abby glared into her cup, “A year ago, almost exactly, all traces of Leonard Snart vanished. Not just from the internet either. All evidence, DNA, dental records, finger prints, all of it gone. Not even Interpol has their file on him anymore. No one has any idea what happened but without all that data Leonard Snart is just a guy. At least until we can prove he did something new.”

“It would seem that Mr. Snart has friends in very high places. Which usually does not bode well for us.” Crane turned back to his list, “I must find what he is looking for, before he locates it.”

\-----------BREAK-------------

Len glared down at the manhole cover. It was the one he had used yesterday to infiltrate the sewers. And someone had welded it shut. Nothing a City work crew couldn't handle, but not him. Looks like his competition was on to him. He would have to find another way. No doubt they had upgraded in security in the Atrium, if not at least posted a guard. Len returned to his hotel room to try and find another way in.

\-------------BREAK---------------

Crane looked at Jenny seriously, “Are you sure?”

“Sure as anything.” she insisted, “It's the one thing I could never find. The Gem of the North Wind. It's said it can control anything having to do with ice and snow. It's been lost for hundreds of years.”

Crane frowned, “It would appear it was not lost, simply hidden.”

“What, no stories to go with this one?” Abby asked with a half smile as she leaned over a writing desk in the library

Crane returned her expression, “I may have been one of the most trusted, but not the only one. There are many things that I was not privy to during my time with General Washington.”

“We call that compartmentalization now.” Abby supplied as her half smile turned into a smirk

“Rather apt, I must agree.” Crane turned and looked back at Jenny, “Did you have any clues for this Gem?”

Jenny winced and suddenly looked very sheepish, “Honestly, no. No one knew jack shit about it. Probably because the Masons hid it.”

Crane nodded, “Our only option is clear. We must search the tunnels for Nordic runes. Mr. Snart was down there, which means he tracked it that far. Now that his entrances are limited he will have no other options then to break through here.” he turned to Abby, “You are sure that the security will be adequate?”

A throat cleared. Crane turned and smiled when he saw Joe armed to the teeth, “I'm taking first watch.”

Crane nodded, “I shall be next then. 6 hour shifts were ordinary in my time. Will that do for now?”

“Sounds good to me.” Joe looked around at the books, “Not like I can't find anything to do in the mean time.”

\-------------BREAK--------------

Len hefted the rusty door upward with a slight triumphant feeling. Half an hour walking in the woods had born fruit. Though it was rusty it was clearly well used. He would have to be cautious. He silently touched down on the tunnel ground, eyes cast about for signs of anyone near by. After a few silent moments he relaxed and reached a hand in his pocket. The spell pouch was still there, wrapped in burlap that was written on in rooster blood. He hadn't enjoyed that part of the preparation. The rooster had put up a bigger fight then Len had anticipated.

Len didn't know this part of the tunnels but it would be easy enough to follow the disturbances in the dirt to reach the more occupied tunnels. Once there he would be able to orient himself. He walked slowly though, sure they would have some sort of security available. His steps were silent, his breathing slow and steady. He paused when he came across a cracked door. This area showed the most significant disturbance. The floors only had dust where the met the walls. The walls themselves were filled with damage ranging from bullet holes to burn damage. This door was obviously important, yet he could see no guard. Could it be they thought him unable to get in the tunnels now that they had sealed up all the entrances in the town?

Len stepped over and peered in through the small space the cracked door provided. His ears strained for any sort of sound. Once he judged it safe to enter he cracked the door slowly farther. When there was just enough space to slip through he did so. The room was very familiar in it's set up. Len remembered his grandpa taking him on tours of the station when he was younger. This looked like the other side of two way glass, an observation room. It had been a long time since Len had been on this side of it though. He stepped forward to get a better look at the room beyond the window. It made him frown. The chains were a bit concerning. As were the old stains of blood that someone hadn't managed to get rid of entirely. Not to mention the amount of runes and other magical symbols that covered every surface. It appeared these people were old hands at holding someone. Len doubted that even he could find a way out if he was shackled up that much and bound in place by magic. He would have to be doubly careful now. 

Len exited the room and followed the fire damage. He remembered a hall with fire damage on his way to his destination. He just had to find it. Turns out that wasn't as easy as it sounds. Most of the walls he came across were burned clean. The few unburned tunnels he found were unfamiliar. Of course, it was only after he found his tunnel that he heard footsteps. Finding a bunch of rubble near by he quickly hid behind it. The steps came and passed. They were almost out of earshot when they paused and he caught Jenny's voice on the echo's of the tunnels, “You got anything yet Joe?”

“Nothing.” came the crackly voice of Joe over a radio, “I'm getting a little nervous about that. Are you sure you got all the entrances in town, even the sewer entrances?”

“Of course I did.” Jenny said, her voice indicating the very idea she hadn't was offensive, “And like I told you, I'm not sure that was enough. I may not have recognized him on sight but I know his reputation. Before he became a ghost online he was a well known figure. And if there is one thing that everyone agreed on it was that you never underestimate a Snart.”

Len smirked. Good to see he was still a legend in the underground. Once he made a name for himself in the magical community with this it would get even better. Sure, he didn't take most of his jobs on commission. But everyone needed a hobby. Joe responded after a short pause, “Be careful Jenny. Call for backup the second you see anything. Even a shadow.”

Jenny snorted, “You got it Joe.” the footsteps finally continued and eventually faded

Len smirked a little wider as he exited his hiding spot. He would have to be sure to leave a message on the way out. Something to tell young Jenny that she had been right. Never hurt to gloat a little. People were more likely to complain about you to others. Never a reputation builder better then that. A few turns later and Len found himself at his destination. His research had indicated a simple test after the door opened. The test would normally be done by someone with elemental magic orienting on water. But the only real magic needed was in fact for the frozen fire. Once that was all taken care of he would be able to reach his goal. And once he had that...the future was limitless.

Len pulled out his spell pouch and held it in front of him once he stood directly in the center of the room. He slowly started to chant the spell he had committed to memory only an hour before. The bag started to glow red and vibrate, but Len didn't let that shock him enough to pause. The spell was specific. Once started there could not be a single pause. It was why he had chosen such a slow rhythm. At the half way point of his chant the red light turned purple. Len started the chant over from the start and repeated it 2 ½ times before the light turned blue. Len stopped, knowing the secret to the spell. Something he wouldn't have known without his stolen materials. This spell wasn't so much about the spell itself. It was more about the power drawn from the spell. Once the light turned the right color the spell was to be cut off. If not...frostbite was a much kinder word then the consequences deserved.

The bag exploded into two little lights that flew to the torches. Blue flame that instantly made the room colder. Frozen Fire made things cold. The walls were already covered in frost. He had five minutes before this whole room was a solid block of ice. Len wasted no time in entering the door that magically appeared before him as if it had always been there. He instantly drew his cold gun and froze all the walls and ceilings. To much time wasted would lead to death. As the last corner was covered in ice the center of the small room cracked. A podium raised and from the top of it popped a small blue gem. It was shaped like a classic looking snowflake, it's blue surface shifting and swirling with some unknown force. Len reached out carefully, holding a bag inked with runes between his hands. He lowered it over the floating stone and synched the tie. The gem lost it's weightless quality and the bag sagged. Len grinned and instantly headed for the door while stuffing the gem in his pocket. He had to climb into the doorway, the room already filling up with ice. He reached the other doorway with a minute to spare. He knew that the runes on the room's walls would prevent the ice from ever growing beyond this point. Len also knew this would be the perfect message to leave for Jenny, or at least the first one. 

Len bolted down the hallway, no longer caring if he was herd. His motorcycle was waiting for him, all his luggage on it. By the time they knew what had happened he would be miles away. To add insult to injury he fired his gun at every turn. He wanted them to have better security in the future. They held more power then anyone from what he had discovered. They needed to be more prepared to stop that power from falling into much worse hands then his own.

\-------------BREAK-------------

Crane glared at the solid block of ice before him. He felt his anger peeking. That damned Cold had fooled them all. Even with all of their experience in the Supernatural they had been unable to stop one human man. The first clue had been Jenny making a 911 text telling them that something was wrong in the tunnels. The second had been that not a moment after that text the secretary at the FBI field Office had entered Abby's office holding a box that contained all of their stolen books. The woman had said a man dropped it off a few hours ago, claiming it wasn't to be delivered until now because it was a special birthday surprise. Her embarrassment at finding out Abby's birthday wasn't for several months would have been comical had it not been laced with fear. Abby had made the situation a joke by saying a good friend of her's was just leaving a sign that he was in town. That had derailed any notion the secretary may have had about thinking this was a threat. In truth, it wasn't a threat. Simply a way of gloating.

On the drive to the atrium Crane had gone over the books. He had been enraged to find the leading notes and blatant examples of what Snart wanted. He wanted them to know what he was after, only after he was sure he would have it. Crane held no doubt that Cold was long gone by now. 

Now he stood here before the proof of it all, knowing the truth all too late to matter, “The Gem of the North Wind.” he snarled as he turned to face Jenny

His anger vanished at the shamed look on her face, “I should have sealed everything.” she said grimly, “I didn't seal the exits out of town because we found his original entrance point. He used the sewers. I thought he didn't know any other way.”

“And you were right to think so.” Crane gave a soft smile, “How Mr. Snart managed to find that entrance will forever remain a mystery.”

“It's like I said. Never underestimate a Snart. I should follow my own advice.” Jenny gave a soft smile, “I'll learn from this.”

“As shall we all.” Crane replied before turning to Abby, “What should we expect Miss Mills?”

“From what I've heard by word of mouth, trying to predict Cold is like trying to stop the tides. We won't know the end game until we're right in the middle of it. Given what he stole though, and his shtick, it'll probably involve a lot of ice showing up.”

“Then we shall keep a close eye on Central City.” Crane said with determination, “We must regain our property after all.”

\-------------BRAEK---------------

Len ignored Lisa's yelling as he shut his door in her face. The bag in his pocket was starting to get cold. He had maybe five minutes before the bag's containment magic would become obsolete. He reached under his bed and drew out a steel box. It was covered in brass symbols he had welded to it himself. There was also a strange sheen, caused by a varnish of holly sap. Len opened the box and quickly put the bag inside. He then closed the box and gave a short chant. A flash of purple light showed that everything was now secure. Len smirked down at his last resort. He knew that one day the biggest of shits was going to hit a fan that was far to small. On that day, he would be ready.


End file.
